The Unexpected
by Eccentric11
Summary: Girls of 2 completely different worlds,it doesn't matter if they're enemies, they understand each other, just for the mere fact that they're both girls, who go through the same problems -a challenge response to JessiRose85 posted in the HPFC forum.


**a challenge for JessiRose85**

**here is the challenge stated in the HPFC forum (some of it anyways):**

**so it's AU after the 4th year and the teachers divided the prefects into pairs. they must spend some time in each other's houses during the hoilday and then spend the rest of the holiday in a location only for prefects with two professors as guardians. **

**focus on the friendship formed between Hermione and Pansy.**

**there is NO VOLDEMORT**

**Pansy must end up in a relationship with one of Hermione's male friends(maybe Neville?)**

Hermione must end up in a relationship with one of Pansy's friends(someone older? {NO DRACO OR BLAISE please!})

The war is over and people are growing up!!  


* * *

"You?? Herr?!?!? That filthy mudblood creature!!" Pansy shrieked while bursting through a door

"Her.. Her.. She's such an obnoxious unworthy little girl that can't cope with me. Pansy Parkinson. Ugh. And a whole lot of time with her too! As if I don't have enough Pansies around me." Hermione rolled her eyes. She too came out of the door shouting words angrily.

"Ron! Imagine dealing with her like this for the holiday!" Harry tried to make his voice audible over Hermione's.

"Herm-sy, Hermiopansy, Panione, Pamione, Hermione and Pansy…" Ron just muttered those combined words he made over and over again. Harry shakes his head and tried to calm Hermione instead.

"Her-, Hermi-, HERMIONE!" Harry, being cut mid-word for a few times, ends his patience. Hermione became muted all of a sudden, although her face was still unpleasant.

"Come on Hermione… You'll outsmart her anyway. There's no way she's going to mess with you!" Harry said. Smiling afterwards, admiring his words.

"Look, it's not about battles or tricks or whatsoever. Well, it is, a bit. But mostly it's about how it'll be annoying having her around." Hermione explained rapidly, causing confusion in the face of both guys beside her. "Ugh.. HER ATTITUDE! Can't you both understand a single word of English??" Hermione made many heads turn to her.

"Well, yea, we do. But I think it's YOU that's not speaking in English, Hermione." Ron suddenly joined the conversation, but making Hermione even more furious.

"Ron! What do you think you're doing?" Harry accused Ron in whispers for Hermione's ever-building anger.

"You guys are no help!" Hermione seems even more frustrated after talking to the boys, and so left them there and return to what seems to be the girls' dormitory. Ron, red in the face, also left abruptly, leaving Harry no choice but to follow him, silently.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

Hermione heard, as she is gathering her stuffs from astrology, checking whether she doesn't forget anything, or if she left out any notes, therefore reading back her notes. Hermione panicked and quickly tidy up her belongings, standing up just a bit too abruptly, knocking her chair and table over. She sighed and frowned.

"I figured you would be here." A shrill, cynical, female voice echoed from the door. Hermione, suddenly alert, looked towards the voice and shook her head in disbelief.

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"Nothing.. just thought I better bond with my soon-to-be temporary roommate.."

"No, really, I rather you curse me than having to hear that ugly truth once again."

"Don't offense Mrs. Malfoy, Granger." Pansy widened her eyes and used her sarcastic tone. Hermione smirked.

"Mrs. Malfoy? You and your obsessions… He have his pride already, you will never be his first priority." Hermione showed her competitive self.

"We'll see, mudblood, we'll see." Pansy turned around, obviously in anger. Hermione felt the sudden rush of anger running through her, she close her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, only to hit her fist in the table, injuring herself.

* * *

"What happened to your fist?" Ron asked, concerned, as Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, since she kept on rubbing it in hope it will lessen the pain.

"Banged it on a desk."

"Pansy?" Harry knowingly said.

"She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Hermione corrected. "Only we don't call her that for the reason of fear, instead for the reason of disgust."

"Don't let her get the worst out of you, Hermione. She's taking advantage of your temper."

"What do you mean, Ronald?? You mean I can't hold my own emotions? I'm out of control? Because I'm not! I can take care of my emotions perfectly, I know when or when not to get mad. I don't need your judgements thank you." Hermione stormed her way to the girls' dormitory. Harry just shook her head and get back to his half-done homework.

"I don't get her. I mean, what can a holiday with Pansy do?"

"A lot, apparently. And you might want to ease on the comments, you don't want to suffer from lack of sleep just because you don't pay attention in class and 'Hermione cannot help you', do you?"

"No. But you know how I am, I say what's in my mind. I'm just being honest."

"Whatever you say, you don't want to bring out the worst of her either, do you?." Harry curled his lips to a half-smile. Ron rolled his eyes in the usage of his own statement.

* * *

"I would've smiled all day today, if it wasn't for her." Hermione said to herself while putting a box full of her things on her bed. She wrinkled her nose, surprised at how many dust there was. She sighed.

_ Well I better make the best out of today.. After all, it is the last day I can avoid her, before a whole summer spent trying to cope with her._ Hermione thought. So she left the dorm and took a stroll in the hallways, a book in her hand. _I might as well check the empty classrooms and clean them if necessary, might worth some extra credit or maybe even some house points._ she thought, being her perfectionist self.

Suddenly, as she was checking for classes to clean, Hermione smelled a horrible stench coming from this particular empty classroom. She can't help but investigate and found that a potion has gone wrong, and she flinched as she entered the classroom. Everything seems wrong; the room is full of dark smoke and everything looks like they are out of place.

"That blonde cheater!!" a shriek issued from within the smoke. Hermione closed the door, even though it might be dangerous, but she just knows that this person needs some privacy-it's bad enough she entered and hear her confessions. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Who's there?" the unknown person sobbed.

"I-It's me, Hermione." Hermione stammered nervously.

"Great." the mysterious person, apparently a girl, said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Hermione approached the shadowy figure slowly, but surely.

"'What's going on??'" the figure imitated Hermione. "Have you ever been in _love_ Hermione? Oh, sorry, it seems like you haven't."

"Don't underestimate me, I have my own love stories. I just don't feel comfortable if anyone finds out."

"Really? All I know is your love is as shallow as your academical values, plain knowledge, no feelings."

"Are you saying that I'm a monstrous beast with no feelings??"

"Yes, apparently, I' am." she says, tears in her eyes, and as the mist fades-- tears in Pansy Parkinson's eyes.

"Pansy? What? But how?" Hermione was speechless; she never thought it would be Pansy being the sensitive girl. Pansy spun around, not wanting to meet Hermione's gaze.

"Go ahead then, tell the world how pathetic I am."

"But you're not.." Hermione mumbled. Pansy gave her a doubtful, confused look. "I'm serious. Being heart broken is human, Pansy."

"But not much of a Slytherin…" Pansy twitched her lips.

"Slytherins are human too." Hermione approached Pansy cautiously, then put her hand around Pansy. There was an awkward silence when Hermione hugged Pansy.

"Ooh Hermione…" Pansy sobs into Hermione's shoulder. "That-That… That Draco." she looks at Hermione in the eyes. "I-I.. I can't." she sighed.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything. Here, wipe your face with this." Hermione gave Pansy her handkerchief.

"Thank you Hermione."

"No problem. Now go and hex that Draco on the face, will you?"

"I will." Pansy is back to her cunning self. She started to walk away when she turned around and ask Hermione for one more favor, "Oh and Hermione? You don't know anything about this, okay?" she gestured to the scene before her and then put a finger to her lips. Hermione just shook her head.

* * *

**so.. what do you think? It's not beta'ed and though it's supposed to be multi-chaptered, I left it as a one-shot. might continue it when I have ideas/time.**

**thank you and sorry to Jessi, thank you for the challenge (it turns out to be quite well I think..) and sorry for the delay and all.**

**R&R!**


End file.
